


A Blessed Feast

by MayorHaggar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The assassin Hawkeye decides to save a former acolyte of R’hllor from being burned alive. She becomes his companion, and one night he becomes the fortunate target of her oral fixation. (Hawkeye/Scarlet Witch in the GoT world)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Blessed Feast

Few knew of the Braavosi assassin known as Hawkeye, and even fewer knew him by his real name, but that was all by design. His skill with a bow was second to none in the known world, either in Essos or in Westeros across the narrow sea. Those who knew of him and his talents paid handsomely for his services, and anyone else unfortunate enough to learn of his deadly accuracy couldn’t hope to spread the word because their lives invariably were seconds away from being extinguished. The Faceless Men were more well-known, but they were an entire guild and he was one man working on his own. Besides, he didn’t want to be well-known; he wanted to be invisible.

Hawkeye, having recently completed another job and collected his sizeable payment for said job, was now back in Braavos, where he spent most of his time when not on assignment. He did not wear a sword and so none of the bravos bothered him or challenged him to any duels, but his bow he took with him wherever he went. He did the same today; while he didn’t have a target and in fact had no business to handle today, one never knew when his weapon of choice might come in handy.

When asked about it later, he honestly couldn’t answer why he happened to be on the Isle of the Gods on this particular day. He’d never been much of a religious man himself, and if he had been, he highly doubted the Lord of Light would be the god he chose to worship. So what had led his feet to the Temple of the Lord of Light? Some would say it was divine intervention from a god, though if that was true, it definitely wasn’t R’hllor’s hands guiding him.

He could smell a foul stench as he walked by the temple, but what truly drew his attention was the ear-splitting screams easily audible even from where he was standing. He looked around, but no one else walking around even spared the temple a second glance. Braavos honored all gods, and the Braavosi people tended to leave the temples alone to handle their own business unless that business carried out into the streets. No one else was going to lift a finger to do anything about whatever the hell was happening inside that temple. He had no reason to either. No one was paying him to drop in on the temple, and he was an assassin, not some hero of legend. This was no business of his.

Though he had no logical reason to do so, Hawkeye quietly entered the temple. Not through the main entrance, of course; that was the move of an amateur, and would give him away. As he always did, he had a careful look around until he found an unmanned back door to slip through.

The source of the screams was immediately obvious. A brown-haired woman was tied by the waist to some sort of altar, with her hands and feet bound by thick rope. They hadn’t gagged her mouth though, which seemed strange, though they must have figured no one would disturb them inside their temple. Stranger was her robes. He might not have paid R’hllor much mind, but he still knew enough to recognize that her garb marked her as an acolyte. Why would they be torturing one of their own?

“This could have been avoided, you know,” one of the Red Priests said, interrupting her anguished screams. “The Lord of Light blessed you with great power, power you could have used in service of the one true god. Yet you wasted your great gift and betrayed R’hllor.”

“You wanted me to burn people alive!” she said. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn’t look afraid despite her dire predicament. She looked and sounded angry. “I can’t believe I ever followed R’hllor! You’re all insane!”

“We do what the Lord of Light commands,” a priestess said calmly. “As you and your brother should have. Instead you both attempted to flee and abandon the vows you swore to R’hllor. He was punished in the only way appropriate for one who attempts to forsake their vows, and now so shall you be.”

The bound girl wept at the mention of her brother, and now the pieces fell into place for Hawkeye. Everyone knew that the religion of the Lord of Light was obsessed with fire, and between the words of the priest, the bound acolyte’s reaction and the foul smell that had caught his attention, it was obvious that they’d already burned this girl’s brother and now were about to do the same to her. There was nothing she would be able to do about it, not bound as she was. Whatever ‘great power’ she’d supposedly been blessed with clearly hadn’t done her any good in this situation. Unless someone intervened, she was about to burn alive.

Hawkeye’s deadly skills had been used solely to take lives for so long that it felt odd to wield his bow to instead save a life. Of course, there was still an element of familiarity because saving her life meant taking the lives of the six priests and priestesses who were intent on burning her.

This temple did not offer any higher ground with which he could rain down arrows, but that was of little consequence for one as skilled as him, especially when he had the element of surprise. He nocked his first arrow, taking aim at the priest he deemed the only real danger: the one holding the torch.

The arrow caught the priest through the neck, killing him instantly. He was already firing his second shot before the others could even react. The panicked shouts started once the second body dropped, but the third and fourth were dead before they could really move. The fifth finally realized the general direction the arrows were coming from and took a few steps in Hawkeye’s direction, but received an arrow through the chest for his troubles. The last priest standing simply turned and ran for the door, but Hawkeye shot him in the back. The last thing they needed was anyone escaping and living to tell the tale.

The brunette watched him warily as he approached her, bow still in hand. She did relax ever so slightly when he began to cut at her bindings.

“Wh-who are you?” she asked, voice still shaky after her emotional day.

“Name’s Hawkeye,” he said, continuing to work at freeing her and not looking up.

“Why…?” she whispered. She could’ve been asking him why he was there, why he’d shot the priests and priestesses and saved her, or why her brother had to die.

“I don’t know,” he said, to all of the above.

\--

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks,” Hawkeye said, looking up from the maintenance he was performing on his bow as Wanda Maximoff handed him some meat she’d been cooking over the fire. He took a bite and nodded in approval.

She and her brother had been orphans when the priests of R’hllor took them in, so with him gone she’d had nowhere else to go. When she’d followed him out of the temple, he hadn’t thought to send her away. She was grateful to him of course, and truth be told he didn’t mind the company. Being an assassin was generally a pretty lonely life. He’d gotten used to the solitude over the years, but having her around for the past couple of months had been a pleasant change.

It didn’t hurt that she not only didn’t have a problem with his profession, but accompanied him on jobs and had proven to be quite useful. He still didn’t really understand what her ‘gift’ was and how it worked, even after seeing some of the unexplainable things she could do with his own eyes. He definitely understood why the priests had brought her in though.

He’d taken a job to kill a Pentoshi merchant who was dabbling in the illegal slave trade, and they were currently camped out roughly halfway between Braavos and Pentos.

“Is it good?” she asked, looking at him.

“Very good,” he said after swallowing another large bite. “You always seem to let the meat cook for the perfect amount of time. I usually burn the damn thing.”

“I know,” she said. “I remember the chicken you tried to cook a fortnight ago.” She grinned at him, and seeing her pretty face smiling at him with the fire reflecting off of it made his cock twitch in his breeches.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” he said, and then he focused on eating his food so he could try and forget about his attraction to her, at least for awhile.

The more time he spent in Wanda’s company, the more aware he became of the fact that she was a beautiful young woman. On occasion he splurged and used some of his pay on a courtesan in Braavos, but it had been some time since he’d done so. And even the prettiest and most sought-after courtesans couldn’t offer the genuine companionship he was getting from Wanda.

She’d been scared at first, and sad obviously. She’d been taken in by the priests when she was young, and life outside of the temple and their bizarre rules was still relatively new to her. And of course there was the grief over losing her brother Pietro. She’d cried every night at first, and even now he would catch her with tears on her cheeks every so often. It was becoming less and less common though, and she’d begun to settle into her new life away from the temple, strange as it was.

He knew he should probably encourage her to settle down in a city and try to start a new life, in Westeros most likely since the influence of the Lord of Light was far smaller there and the chances of potential retribution were slim. But he couldn’t bring himself to make the suggestion. The longer she stayed with him, the more he valued her company. After spending most of his life on his own and having no problem with that, the thought of returning to that old way of life was now almost terrifying to him. He wanted her, and not just because she had proven to be a tremendous asset on the job. He liked talking to her, liked hearing her tell stories of the games she and Pietro used to make up and play when they were supposed to be sleeping. He trusted her in a way he hadn’t trusted anyone since he was very young; he’d even told her his real name, which no one else in the world had known since his parents died. He liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, and yes, he also wanted to rip off her clothes and have his way with her.

That was the one thing he wouldn’t do though. She was grateful to him for saving her, and despite her own unique strength he knew she still saw him as some sort of protector. She felt indebted to him, and he would never take advantage of that and make her feel like she needed to give herself to him as some sort of repayment.

“Something on your mind, Clint? You’ve been quiet for awhile now.” Wanda’s gentle voice brought his attention away from both the food and his musing. She had already finished her own portion and was staring at him, cocking her head at him quizzically.

“Nothing important,” he said. He popped the last of his food into his mouth, and did his best not to think about how pretty she looked with the fire dancing across her emerald green eyes. “Just thinking about the job. Gonna be a big one, especially if he’s got any high-profile supporters in Pentos.” Even though it was indeed a big job, it was a lie to say he’d been all that worried about it. But better to make her think that than admit that he really was trying and failing to ignore his growing infatuation with her.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” she asked, frowning at him. “There’s nothing you want to tell me?”

“No,” he said, lying through his teeth. “Of course not.”

“If you’re sure,” she said. He got the feeling that she didn’t believe him, but if so she chose not to call him out on it.

“I am,” he said, nodding. Then he got up to his feet to put the fire out. “Thanks for the food. Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep? We’ve got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.”

\--

When Clint first woke in the middle of the night, he was sure he was dreaming. He knew exactly what he was feeling. It had been some time since he’d actually experienced it, but one didn’t forget what a blowjob felt like, especially one this good. But there was no way he could actually be getting one right now. He was nowhere near Braavos or any of the courtesans he sometimes visited, and the only person nearby certainly wasn’t doing this for him, no matter how much he might have wished for it. He shook his head and blinked his eyes open, sure he would find himself alone in his bedroll.

What he saw when he opened his eyes sent him from half-asleep drowsiness to a sharp alertness immediately. It hadn’t been a dream. Wanda had snuck into his bedroll in the middle of the night, pulled his breeches down and was sucking his cock. Those adorable green eyes were staring up at him, but she didn’t stop or panic when she realized he was now awake. He felt her tongue slither against his cockhead, and then she slowly bobbed her head down to take more of him in.

“Wanda?” he said, now fully awake but still in disbelief. “What are you doing?” She said nothing and just kept sucking, and he realized that she had no intention of explaining herself. “Seriously, what are you doing?” he said, putting a little steel into his voice so she would know he meant business. “Stop, and tell me what’s going on.”

Her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, but she did stop sucking and slowly pull her mouth off of his cock. He had to resist the urge to groan as her lips slid up his cock during her retreat. She knew what she was doing, that much was clear.

“Clint, I’m giving you a blowjob,” she said sarcastically. “Don’t you know what that is? And I thought _I_ was the sheltered one here!”

“Very funny. And why did you decide to pull my breeches down in the middle of the night and start giving me a blowjob while I was asleep?”

“Because I felt like it,” she said simply.

“You felt like it?” he repeated.

“Yes, I felt like it. And I’d like to get back to it, so if you don’t mind…”

“Listen,” he said, putting his hands on her head to stop her from putting her mouth back on his cock. “I don’t know why you felt the need to do this, but if you think you owe me for saving you or something, that’s really not…”

“Oh, I swear!” Wanda exclaimed, cutting him off. “You’re as dumb as the idiots who think burning people alive in the name of religion is an okay thing to do! I’m not sucking your cock because I feel like I owe you anything, Clint. I’m sucking it because I _want_ to. I want you, and I know you want me.” He shook his head, but she plowed right on. “Don’t even try to deny it. I’m not as naïve as you think I am. I know all about the looks men get when they want a woman, and you’re pretty damn obvious about it. You want me just as much as I want you, and I’m tired of waiting for you to get over whatever’s holding you back and make a move. So here we are. Your breeches are down around your ankles, I’m holding your cock in my hands, and I’d really like to get back to sucking it. So do you have any other arguments to make, or are you going to let me get on with it?”

Clint could say nothing; she’d shocked him into silence. But it wasn’t a bad silence. Of course he wanted her to go back to sucking him off. She was damn good at it from what he could tell, and he’d been struggling to keep her out of his head for weeks. And if she apparently wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and wasn’t doing this for him out of some misguided sense of obligation, there was absolutely no reason for him to stop her.

He was still reeling and unable to properly convert his thoughts into words, but she rightly took his silence and lack of resistance as a form of approval. She went back to work, lowering her head and slithering her tongue across the tip of his cock, making him groan. She smirked at the sound and ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock a few times before returning to the head and taking it back into her lips with a _pop._

Wanda suckled at the head of his cock for a few glorious moments, but things were only going to get more glorious from then on. She began to bob her head on him, and he was impressed at how smoothly she managed to work her way down. He was long enough and thick enough that his size had been an issue for more than one of the lovers he’d taken when he was younger. Even a couple of courtesans had legitimately struggled to handle his cock, yet here Wanda was, sliding her lips up and down on him with no issue.

He was stunned at how well she was doing. As sheltered as she was in the temple, he would’ve expected her attempt to be sloppy and uncoordinated. Nothing could have been further from the truth though. She was sucking him off as well as any courtesan ever had, taking his length into her mouth and steadily progressing further and further down without even the slightest gag. He would have thought she would have no clue what to do with a dick in her mouth, but she was proving him wrong. Had she found the time to sneak away from the temple and have fun with young men without the priests noticing, was she just exceedingly well-read, or was she this good naturally? He didn’t know, and he felt it would be impolite to ask. It didn’t make any difference regardless. However she’d come to be as talented a cocksucker as she was, all that mattered was that he was currently on the receiving end of all that she could do.

Her technique alone could rival the most talented of courtesans. She slid her mouth up and down his cock with ease, and did so in the most erotic way possible, moaning and slurping loudly as she worked. It was a sloppy blowjob in the best way possible, punctuated with sexy groans and saliva dripping from her mouth. She even had the sense to stroke the base and play with his balls while she worked, making sure that not one part of him went ignored. But it was more than just the obvious skill on display that got to him. Getting his cock sucked by a talented courtesan felt nice, and the best ones knew how to present an appealing personality on top of it, but Clint was intelligent enough to never forget that it was all an act.

None of this was an act with Wanda though. She might be demonstrating all the skill of a courtesan, but she wasn’t doing this because he’d paid her. She was doing all of this for him because she wanted him, and she genuinely wanted to suck his cock. She liked him, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted to give him the best blowjob he’d ever had. It was that knowledge, as much as or even more than the massive amount of physical pleasure she was bringing to him with her talented mouth, that really drove Clint wild with lust. This wasn’t some random woman sucking him off and squeezing his balls. This was Wanda, Wanda who he’d saved from the priests, Wanda who’d become his traveling companion and occasional collaborator in what was normally a solitary profession. This was the woman who’d quite unexpectedly come into his life and turned it upside down, the woman whose smiles and laughter had brought a brightness into his life that he hadn’t even known he’d been missing until it was there. She was the woman he’d been lusting after for some time now, as hard as he’d tried to fight against it. And knowing that this was her, knowing that it was her mouth sliding up and down his cock and her hand giving his testicles a gentle squeeze, sent a thrill through Clint that no courtesan would ever be able to give him. She was ruining him for all others, and that was just fine by him.

Her vibrant green eyes stared up at him while she sucked him, never looking away. That remained true even as she pulled her mouth off of his cock, dipped her head lower and licked at his balls. She ran her tongue from one testicle to the other, bathing both in her spit, and then she got even naughtier when she sucked the left one into her mouth. She suckled at it for a long, long moment that still ended far too soon for Clint’s liking, and then she moved over and gave the same treatment to the other half of the pair. And throughout it all, her eyes never left his. She watched his face so she could see how he reacted to what she was doing, but maybe just as much so he’d never forget who it was that was doing all of this to him. She pulled her mouth away from his testicles, but not before giving each one a parting kiss. Seeing her eyes staring up into his while her lips smooched his balls made Clint groan out loud, and she smiled widely at the sound.

“I take it that means I’m doing good?” she asked in an innocent tone. It was a parody, of course. She’d shed innocence behind the moment she snuck into his bedroll, pulled down his breeches and started all of this. “You won’t try and stop me anymore, right?”

“I’m not stupid,” he said. “Well, not _that_ stupid at least.”

“Good to hear,” she said, giggling. “Then I’ll just get back to work, shall I?” Clint nodded his head so fast that he was fortunate he didn’t strain his neck, and that amused Wanda as much as the groan had.

“I love the way you’re reacting,” she said. Her head rose back up until she was level with the tip of his cock, which she gave a long, lingering smooch while keeping her eyes on his. That dragged yet another groan out of him, and she giggled. “You’re normally so in control of yourself. Seeing you lose control like this, and knowing I’m responsible for it? It makes me feel so, so sexy.” She punctuated her statement by holding his cock straight up and rubbing against it with her cheek, which was just about the sexiest damn thing he’d ever seen.

“You are,” he said. “You’re so sexy. The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ooh, you say the sweetest things!” she cooed. The sweetness was at complete odds with her next act, which was firmly gripping his dick around the middle and smacking herself across the face with it. He’d heard of a guy hitting a woman in the face with his cock when he was feeling particularly aggressive and wanted to assert his dominance over her, but the woman doing it to herself was new to him. The _slap slap slap_ of his meaty dick hitting her pale cheeks and delicate nose over and over again was without question the most erotic sound he’d ever heard in his life. “Who knew the feared assassin Hawkeye could be so romantic?”

“Romantic? That’s a strange word to use while you’re smacking yourself in the face with my cock.”

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked. Her grip on him loosened, and she pulled him back away from her face.

“No, no,” he was quick to say. “Please, feel free to continue slapping your cheeks with my cock for as long as you like.”

“So generous of you,” she said, raising her eyebrows and grinning up at him. “I think I’ll go back to sucking you though, if it’s all the same to you.” He said nothing. While he would miss watching and listening to Wanda giving herself a cockslapping, he definitely would not complain about being back inside of her talented mouth.

She went back up and welcomed him inside of her mouth once again, and he sighed as her tongue slithered against him and her lips began to slide down his cock. She didn’t merely pick up where she’d left off; she now seemed like she was going on the attack. Her head bobbed on his cock with even more speed than before, and she showed she was more than capable of taking his entire cock into her mouth in one go. He threw his head back and let out his loudest groan of the night when she pushed all the way down to his balls, impressing him with her ability to take his cock deep into her throat. She even showed off by staying down there for an extended period of time. With her nose pressing against his pubes and her eyes staring up at him as always, she presented a picture that would make any courtesan envious.

She slowly pulled back up until just the head of his cock remained in her mouth, and then she came at him with another attack and shook her head from side to side. It was only a momentary change of pace though, because she went straight back down into her throat again. His hands, which had been resting on the crown of her head for some time now, tightened in her brunette hair on reflex, and she moaned with a mouthful of cock as soon as he grabbed her hair.

Her reaction to his accidental grabbing of her hair reminded him of something she’d said at the start of this. Well, it was after he’d woken up with his cock in her mouth, so it wasn’t exactly the start, but it was close to it at least. When he’d asked her why she’d climbed into his bedroom and started sucking his cock while he was fast asleep, she said she was tired of waiting for him to make a move on her and had decided to do it herself. She’d started all of this, and he would be forever grateful to her for doing so. But he now realized that just because she’d started it didn’t mean she needed to control every aspect of what was happening. If she’d been waiting for him to make a move, surely she wouldn’t mind if he got a little more forceful with her instead of just sitting back and allowing her to do everything.

Deciding to put that belief to the test, he waited until she showed signs of pulling back up off of him and then made his move. He tightened his grip on her hair further, now grabbing firm hold of her brown locks and holding her in place. She fought against it first automatically, and her green eyes widened in surprise as she stared up at him, but it wasn’t like she could do anything about it. He was physically stronger than her, so with his hands grabbing onto her hair and holding her down she had no choice but to stay where she was. Clint watched her closely. Of course he would back off immediately and let her up if he felt she truly did not want this, but he wanted to see what her reaction would be once she got over her initial surprise. So they had a staredown, he with two big handfuls of hair, and she with his cock buried down her throat and unable to do anything about it.

After a few seconds she relaxed, and her hands actually came up to rest on top of his as if she was aiding him in holding her head down and keeping his cock lodged deep down her throat. It became almost a game at that point, a test of her endurance, a challenge to see how long she could keep him in her throat before her body could finally take no more. She’d long since started gagging around his dick, but she made no move to try and get her head off of him. Even when her green eyes filled with tears, still she seemed determined to keep her head down there. Clint had the feeling that she was going to push herself as far as she could go, and likely even further than might be safe for her. He’d done this as a test, wanting to see if she would accept him taking the reins and controlling her, but it might actually be up to him to stop her from pushing herself too hard.

When he saw her beginning to have trouble keeping her eyes open, he decided enough was enough. Her hands fought him at first, wanting her head to stay where it was, but he nudged them out of the way easily and pulled her mouth off of his cock.

A trail of spit connected his tip to her lips as he pulled free, but that was nothing compared to the copious amount of drool all over her chin. Between that and the tears on her cheeks, he’d made quite a mess of her pretty face. It made his cock give a little twitch, but it was going to have to go ignored, at least for the moment. He wasn’t going to make any demands of her just yet.

She sat back on her knees and sucked in deep, gasping breaths, doubled over as if she’d just fought the battle of her life and tested her body to its absolute physical limits.

“Was that too much?” he asked. “I know you were into it, or at least I think you were, but—“

“ _More,_ ” she said her deep breaths, her voice raspy. She was undeniably winded, but there was a fire in her eyes as she looked back up at him. “ _More, Clint. Give me more. Fuck my face!_ ”

It was as if her words unleashed the beast inside of him. He pulled her back down into the same position she’d been in, his hands grabbed hold of her hair once again, and he tugged her back down towards his cock. She obliged his obvious request, parting her lips wide and allowing him to stuff his cock back into her mouth. And that was just the beginning. His earlier thought about ‘taking the reins’ took on a far more literal meaning now, as he used his two fistfuls of brown hair as handles with which he pulled her head up and down his cock.

He had complete control over every aspect of the blowjob now, from how far down she went to how long she stayed down there. He switched things up often, constantly keeping her guessing on what he would do at any given time. Sometimes he’d tug her mouth up and down his cock so rapidly that he was sure her neck was going to be sore with how much it was being jostled around. Other times he’d pull her down nice and slow, feed his cock into her mouth and down her throat inch by blissful inch until it was buried in the back of her throat, hold it in place down there and revel in the feeling of having his entire length engulfed by her heavenly mouth and throat. Never before had Clint so thoroughly dominated a woman, at least orally, and especially since he was the one on his back.

Even still, he never pushed her beyond what he felt she was capable of. After the incident earlier, he was sure she would have never complained no matter how hard her drove her head onto his cock or how long he forced it down her throat and cut off her breathing. She’d probably let him keep on going until she blacked out with his cock in her mouth. It was like she was addicted to it, like she never wanted his cock to be anywhere but inside of her mouth. But while he certainly shared that sentiment, he’d rather not have her pass out on him, so he was constantly mindful of not taking this oral domination too far.

Wanda slurped and slobbered around his cock, and gagged whenever he held it down her throat for an extended period of time. Most women, at least most of the women Clint had known in a sexual way in his life, would have been having a pretty miserable time right now. The exact opposite was true for Wanda. One of her hands was caressing his thigh, and the other was moving between her legs. He doubted she was able to rub at herself with any kind of effectiveness, not from this awkward angle, but she was so aroused that she was taking whatever she could get. He didn’t think his assessment of her oral addiction was off the mark in the slightest. She was right where she wanted to be, and she didn’t have any problem with him using her mouth as roughly as he chose.

When Clint felt himself getting close to his release, he didn’t even consider slowing down or backing off. That would have upset his new lover to no end. The only real choice to be made was where he wanted to cum, but even that wasn’t much of a choice at all. Yes, she would have looked sexy as hell with her pretty face splattered with his seed, and that was a sight he very much planned on seeing some day if she allowed it. But with how eager she’d been to suck him and how much she seemed to enjoy having his cock in her mouth, where else could he cum but right where he was?

He pulled her back down so his cock was buried in her throat one last time, and there he held her as he shot past his limit. His hands gripped her hair even tighter, he held her down and fired shot after shot after shot of his warm seed directly down her throat. He could feel her throat working to swallow it all as soon as he gave it to her, and was sure that had every bit as much to do with her raw sexual desires as it did with any sort of automatic reaction from her body. She wanted every last drop of his seed, and she was going to make sure she got it.

Clint finally let go of her hair after he’d finished feeding her his seed, but she seemed reluctant to part with his cock. She did move her head back to the point that he was no longer down her throat, but she didn’t pull off of him completely.

“Uh, Wanda? I’m done now,” he explained. “You can let go.” Slowly she pulled her head off of him with a _pop_ , but she shook her head.

“Don’t want to,” she said.

“We need to sleep,” he said. “Besides, I won’t be getting hard again any time soon.”

“Who’s stopping you from sleeping?” she asked. “And I don’t care if it’s not hard. I want it, hard or not. I want to go to sleep with your cock in my mouth, and I want to wake up with it still there.”

“…Are you serious?”

In answer, she took his cock back into her mouth. She didn’t push far down, but she did take several inches into her mouth. And then she rested her head against him and closed her eyes.

Clint shook his head, realizing she was very serious. She really did intend to go to sleep like this, with his cock resting in her mouth.

“Well, who am I to stop her?” he whispered to himself, and then he crossed his arms under his head and shut his eyes.

\--

_Omake_

The sun was not yet out when Clint’s eyes blinked open. That wasn’t exactly a surprise though. This was pretty much routine by now.

He looked down to see Wanda’s pretty green eyes looking up at him, barely visible underneath the moonlight. As had become commonplace since they’d completed the job in Pentos and began their journey back to Braavos, she’d woken him up in the middle of the night with a blowjob. It had been disruptive at first, but he’d learned to adjust his sleeping schedule to account for her nocturnal habits. Besides, what kind of fool would ever get angry about having a beautiful woman suck his cock?

She’d clearly been at it for awhile now. Over time, they’d gotten their routine down to the point that she could suck him carefully enough and he could sleep deeply enough that he wouldn’t wake up until he was on the verge of orgasm. It let her have her fun while disrupting him as little as possible.

Wanda’s lips slid up and down his cock from tip to base, and now that she knew he was awake she got more into it. She started really bouncing her head on him and deepthroating him, no longer concerned with moving too fast or being too loud.

“ _GAKH! GAKH! GAKH!_ ” She moved recklessly, gagging around him thanks to how quickly she kept forcing him down her throat. He would’ve been concerned if it was anyone else, but Wanda could handle herself. She was as talented a cocksucker as he’d seen or even heard of, and he was the fortunate recipient of all she had to offer. If she wanted to fuck her face on his cock in the middle of the night, he was more than happy to allow her to do so.

He released a soft, sleepy grunt into the night air as he came into her mouth. As always, she gulped it down without wasting a single drop. She’d once told him that his seed was one of the most delicious things she’d ever tasted, and with how greedily she sucked it down on a daily and nightly basis, he believed her.

She slowly ran her hand up and down the base of his shaft, making sure she milked him of every bit of cum he had to give her. He allowed her to do so, softly patting her hair as she diligently emptied his balls.

Clint’s eyes closed and he relaxed his body, preparing to go back to sleep. There were still several hours yet before the sun rose, and he needed his rest. Wanda’s lips remained sealed around his cock, but he paid that no mind. He’d gotten quite used to sleeping with her mouth on him; at this point he thought it would probably be stranger if he went to sleep _without_ her full lips wrapped around his length.

He once again tucked his arms under his head and left her to her own devices. He was fast asleep in seconds, oblivious to the soft, slow suckling from the gorgeous former acolyte of R’hllor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
